


The Tiger and the Moth

by BerniVulcan



Category: Hanafuda Thunder (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28339800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerniVulcan/pseuds/BerniVulcan
Summary: Tras una desastrosa misión de mazmorreo en la que el grupo de aventureras Hanafuda Thunder ha tenido que hacer frente a una voz de su pasado, éstas, junto con las Triple Tiger, disfrutan de una merecida noche de descanso...
Relationships: _um0th/Twisted Tiger
Comments: 2





	The Tiger and the Moth

**Author's Note:**

> He acabado de escuchar Hanafuda episodio 7 I have no excuse. Pero eso, spoilers hasta episodio 7 de Hanafuda Thunder
> 
> Transcurre en un mundo genérico de fantasía así que los nombres los he des-digitalizado (existe esta palabra? no se pero here it is), así que _um0th es Umoth, EF4un es Efaun, etc...

Umoth no puede evitar que la irritación que anida dentro de ella aumente por momentos. Hace apenas quince minutos que han llegado al Den, al cuartel general de las Triple Tiger, y lo único que quiere hacer es largarse. Porque no están haciendo nada aquí que no sea perder el tiempo. Haciendo chistecitos, trasteando con la armadura de Efaun… Cualquier cosa menos comentar lo que han vivido en la mazmorra.

Racionalmente, sabe que Silvergrass y Dusk lo están dejando para después, para un momento en el que estén menos cansadas, en el que puedan pensar con más claridad. Pero eso no hace que la moleste menos esta situación. Y en cuanto ve a Neon riendo con Lightning, al parecer firmándole algo, la atmósfera se vuelve opresiva, y Umoth ya no puede seguir aquí dentro.

Sin mediar palabra con nadie, Umoth abandona la casa, dejando que el frío aire de la noche alborote su pelo. No echa de menos el calor del Den, al fin y al cabo ella es una criatura de hielo y escarcha (sus manos congelándose, un demonio encogiéndose de hombros antes de desvanecerse ante sus ojos). 

No es justo, decide. Llevaban casi un año buscando una pista, algo que las apuntase en la dirección de Red, y cuando por fin el destino les daba algo con lo que trabajar lo hacía de la peor forma posible, clavando un puñal en todos sus corazones. Una risa amarga se escapó de entre sus labios.

El destino. Si, claro. El destino tenía un nombre en este mundo, y se llamaba Mirai. Líderes indiscutidos del reino y de las tierras que iban más allá, y técnicamente, sus jefes. Solo técnicamente, una relación inevitable si eras una aventurera en este mundo. Tarde o temprano acababas respondiendo ante la familia real de Mirai. 

Así que se les hubiese aparecido un demonio con la voz de Red durante una misión de mazmorreo estándar… No, no era casualidad ni destino. Era un mensaje cuanto menos, una amenaza, un ataque. Umoth apretó sus cuatro puños, escarcha cubriendo sus nudillos, la sensación familiar del hielo mordiendo su piel asaltándola de nuevo.

“Ey." Una voz rompe a través de su enfado. "¿Te has perdido?” De entre las sombras que rodean al Den aparece una figura, una de las Tiger que Umoth no conoce, sus brazos gigantescos dándole una silueta inconfundible. “Ten cuidado, tenemos la casa rodeada de trampas.”

Las palabras surgen casi por sí solas, Umoth no necesita que una chiquilla nueva al mundo de aventureras venga a decirle a ella que tenga cuidado, se las puede apañar sola. Pero no tiene oportunidad de soltarlas, de darlas formas, porque la chica que tiene ante sí sigue hablando.

“Aunque probablemente no sirvan de mucho contra tí.” Y la Tiger sonríe, una sonrisa grande y cálida, que enseña todos sus colmillos. El hielo que cubre las manos de Umoth comienza a evaporarse. “Te vi en la mazmorra. Eres… Eres bastante impresionante.”

Y es sorprendentemente fácil, ante esas palabras, abrir las manos y dejar que la fría furia se temple un poco. Porque es la verdad, Umoth _es_ impresionante, trabaja más duro que ninguna y ha entrenado con sus habilidades día y noche desde… aquel día. Lo que sí es raro es oír esas palabras de otra persona.

“Gracias.” Casi inconscientemente, Umoth se coloca un poco más recta, sus antenas alzándose un poquito más, volviéndose más prominentes. “Lo soy.”

La Tiger asiente enérgicamente. “¡Ya te digo! Cuando esquivaste ese pozo que se abrió bajo tus pies y salvaste a Lioness…, buah, eso fue alucinante.” Quizás era el cansancio, quizás era el hecho de que estaba buscando excusas para no pensar en la batalla (su risa, sus gestos, todos demasiado familiares), pero a Umoth le estaba empezando a caer bien esta chica. “Aunque creo que todavía hay algunas cosas que te faltan por aprender. Te puedo echar un cable, si quieres.”

Y normalmente, Umoth hubiese respondido ante esa afirmación con desdén y ácido, con palabras afiladas. Pero la voz de la Tiger estaba desprovista de cualquier ápice de burla o superioridad, en su lugar rebosando de honestidad. Sin embargo…

“Eres bastante osada, ¿no?” La chica giró la cabecita un poco al lado, frunciendo el ceño en una expresión de confusión que Umoth no fue capaz de categorizar con otra palabra que no fuese adorable. “Venir a decirme eso cuando ni siquiera conozco tu nombre.”

“¡Ah! ¡Perdón! Soy Twisted, Twisted Tiger.” Sus ojos brillan con picardía y parece que va a decir algo más, pero duda. Umoth alza una ceja, haciéndole un gesto para que continúe. “Lo siento, es un chiste malísimo pero tengo que hacerlo. No soy osada, soy tigrada, porque… porque soy un tigre. Y soy también muy guay.”

Hay un segundo de silencio, porque efectivamente el chiste es _malísimo_ , es pésimo y no debería ser ni siquiera considerado como un chiste… Lo que hace que la situación sea aún peor cuando se le escapa una repentina carcajada a Umoth. La risa apenas se oye durante un segundo antes de que la corte en seco, tapándose la boca con dos manos. Twisted tan solo sonrió una vez más, los ojos cerrados, un ligero rubor tiñendo sus mejillas.

“Eso ha sido… terrible.” Pero Umoth no tiene ni la energía ni el derecho de otorgar a estas palabras demasiadas fuerzas, y Twisted se da cuenta. 

“Pero te has reído.” 

“Ha sido por el shock.”

Twisetd se riño un poco ante la respuesta inmediata de Umoth, ocultando la casi totalidad de su rostro tras uno de sus enormes puños. “Vale, vale. Pero no me has respondido a la pregunta. Bueno, no pregunta. Frase. ¿Afirmación?”

“Tu misma has dicho que soy impresionante.” Y no pudo evitar alzar su barbilla con una ligera nota de altivez. “¿Crees que puedes enseñarme algo?”

Twisted permanece en silencio un par de segundos, cerrando los ojos y frunciendo el ceño. Umoth casi puede imaginarse los engranajes girando en su mente. 

“Tenemos un circuito de entrenamiento.” Dice lentamente después de un rato, y eso es interesante. Hanafuda Thunder tiene algo parecido, un campo de entrenamiento, pero no es un sitio que los distintos grupos de aventureras suelen compartir entre sí. “Mi récord es de dos minutos treinta segundos. Si tardas más, así que todavía te puedo enseñar cosas.”

“¿Y si lo hago en menos tiempo?” Umoth conocía un reto cuando veía uno. “¿Qué pasa entonces?”

“Ah... pues. En ese caso.” Twisted rehuyó su mirada, clavándola en el suelo, cambiando el peso de una pierna a otra. El rubor de sus mejillas se intensificó un poco. “Me podrías enseñar tú algo.”

Oh. Eso… Bueno, Umoth nunca se había considerado a sí misma como una buena profesora. Demasiado impaciente. Y además, Mirai siempre había desalentado la cooperación entre los distintos grupos que actuaban bajo su paraguas. 

“Bueno, eso habrá que verlo.” Quizás lo estaba pensando demasiado. Por una vez, por un rato, para olvidar, quizás le convenía simplemente actuar. “Una carrera. Demuéstrame que tienes potencial.”

Y los ojos de Twisted brillaron. Umoth no necesitaba nada más para saber que la Tiger había aceptado su desafío. Twisted extendió uno de sus enormes brazos hacia ella, la palma mirando al cielo.

“Ya verás, vas a flipar.” 

Dudó tan sólo un segundo, antes de colocar una de sus manos sobre la palma de Twisted. Una enorme y cálida mano rodeó la suya con delicadeza, el pelo haciéndole cosquillas en la piel. Se dejó llevar, dejando atrás ira y desazón.

Umoth era frío y escarcha, era ira congelada y a punto de estallar en una tormenta de esquirlas cortantes como cuchillos. Pero aquí, en este momento, el calor que parecía emitir Twisted fundió los bordes más afilados de la armadura frígida que la congelaba, dejando sus sentimientos a la vista para quien quisiese mirar. Y cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Twisted, vio que la joven Tigre estaba mirando, atravesando la concha cristalina que la rodeaba, y el hielo se deshizo un poco más.

Era una sensación a la que se podría acostumbrar.


End file.
